La terre de Jouvence
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Sanji, un jeune chasseur d'une île perdue dans Grand Line, va faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie et lui fera toucher l'un des rêves de l'humanité: la terre de Jouvence. UA, Yaoi, remix d'une légende celtique.


**Bonjour !**

**Comme je suis productive, me revoici avec un OS yaoi, un ZoSan, qui est la réécriture d'une légende irlandaise !**

**C'est un UA, pour les besoins de la légende.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Oda, la légende aux croyances populaires, dieu que c'est trop bien *w***

**Bonne lecture !**

**La terre de Jouvence**

Il était une fois, sur une île de Grand Line, un jeune homme qui fut gâté par la nature.

Sanji était un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux de ciel, rare sur son île. Il avait la vigueur du cerf, la grâce de l'hermine, le courage du loup. Il allait plus loin, sautait plus haut, chassait mieux que tous ses compagnons, et, intellectuellement, était doué du don de la poésie et de la musique.

La seule ombre qui aurait pu compter est qu'il est inexplicablement attiré par les hommes, mais cela, personne ne s'en préoccupa, préférant ce qu'il est à l'intérieur plutôt que ce qu'il préfère.

Ce qui n'empêche pas ses compagnons de le taquiner à ce sujet.

Un jour, lors d'une chasse, Sanji se perdit dans une forêt d'émeraude et de cristal. Dirigeant son cheval d'une main sûre, il réussit à sortir de la forêt, se retrouvant sur une falaise surplombant une partie de la forêt, sur une montagne, qui finissait directement dans un lac aux reflets d'argent.

Sanji descendit de sa monture, afin d'admirer de plus près ce panorama, lorsque soudain, la surface du lac s'ondula.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du blond lorsqu'un cheval du blanc le plus pur apparut, galopant à la surface du lac, soutenant un cavalier robuste se tenant avec grâce et aisance sur son intrépide monture !

Sanji put distinguer la tenue de l'inconnu : une tunique blanche, sur un pantalon noir, serré par une ceinture verte, des bottes de cuir noires, une lourde cape noire jetée sur les épaules, brodée de fils d'argent se reflétant au soleil. Une couronne d'or était posée sur une chevelure verdoyante.

Le cheval grimpa à une vitesse vertigineuse la falaise, son sabot trouvant les bonnes prises, la plus petite plateforme servant d'appui.

En quelques secondes à peine, la magnifique monture d'argent se dressa face au blond, son cavalier plantant ses yeux d'or dans ceux céruléens du chasseur, un fin sourire éclairant le dur visage.

« -Enfin, nous nous rencontrons, Sanji.

-Euh... Qui êtes vous ?

-Mon nom est Zoro aux Trois Lames, répondit le bel inconnu, retirant un pan de sa cape, révélant trois fourreaux de sabres. Cela fait longtemps que je te cherche... Je suis parti d'un pays béni où les fleurs jamais ne flétrissent, où les fruits jamais ne périssent, où la douleur, la guerre, les maux, la maladie, la mort en sont bannis, où les années ne pèsent pas... Je viens de la terre de Jouvence. 7 ans que je te cherche, Sanji. 7 longues années loin de ma patrie. Et te voilà... Enfin.

-Mais, que voulez vous exactement ?

-T'épouser.

Sanji resta stoïque, la, ça allait un peu vite pour lui.

-Je comprends tes doutes, continua le verdoyant, mais avec le temps... Tu me connaîtras. Tu es celui qui m'est destiné : un ange dont on a arraché les ailes, projeté sur la Terre, et qui n'aime pas les femmes...

Sanji hésitait : et si c'était une erreur ? Et si cet inconnu mentait ?

-Descends de ton cheval, on sera plus à l'aise pour en discuter ?

-Je ne peux pas... Je vois que tu hésites. Bien. Je consens par amour à ce sacrifice.

L'inconnu posa un seul pied à terre. La transformation fut minime mais visible.

« Vois tu, si je descends de ce cheval, le poids des années se précipiteront sur moi... Et je mourrais. Me crois-tu ?

-...

-Je t'aime vraiment, tu m'es promis, au nom des dieux...

-... D'accord.

-Accepte tu de venir avec moi ? Demanda le vert, ses yeux d'or couvrant avec douceur Sanji.

-...Oui.

Sanji grimpa derrière le vert, et, après un dernier regard vers sa terre natale, s'accrocha à la taille du vert, qui élança sa monture.

Le cheval survola littéralement le lac, galopa sur une rivière vive et claire, qui s'élargit en fleuve calme, qui finit par l'océan.

Zoro entama un triple galop, bien plus rapide, bien plus puissant que ceux des chevaux que Sanji avait pu déjà chevaucher, ce qui laissait fort à penser qu'il n'était tout simplement que l'oeuvre d'un dieu.

Ils galopèrent longtemps au dessus de l'océan, parlant tout le long, apprenant ainsi à se connaître quelque peu.

Sanji dut s'avouer que le vert, dont il se méfiait au départ, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Lors des quelques haltes, Zoro dormait sur sa monture, invitant Sanji à le rejoindre.

A la dernière halte, il accepta.

Il s'endormit comme un bienheureux contre le dos de Zoro, ce dernier souriant, penché sur l'encolure de sa bête.

Enfin, le voyage reprit.

Vers la fin de la course du soleil, Zoro poussa un cri.

« Regarde ! »

Une terre émergea des flots. Une terre d'or, d'argent et de bronze, d'où égermait une forêt de jade, les fruits semblables à des joyaux luisants, l'eau aussi pure que du cristal, aux prairies d'émeraudes, aux fleurs vivifiantes, où les animaux ne craignaient rien des hommes, qui eux, s'entendaient à merveille.

Une utopie.

Un immense château de marbre surplombait la forêt, sur les remparts, 7 drapeaux, chacun d'une couleur de l'arc-en-ciel, claquaient au vent.

Le cheval, en quelques minutes, fut à la porte du château, où une foule immense se pressait afin d'accueillir leur prince, ainsi que son élu.

« Sanji... Tu sais, cela fais un peu plus de mille ans que je te cherche sur ces terres. Il a juste fallu que mon père m'autorise à venir au delà de l'océan durant 7 ans pour qu'enfin je te trouve... »

Zoro tourna la tête vers le blond.

Qui l'embrassa doucement.

La foule rit gaiement, des sifflements retentirent par ci par là, des jeunes filles se cachèrent les yeux derrière les mains, les femmes souriaient.

-Ici, on ne s'unit qu'à sa moitié exacte. A 100 ans, chaque enfant explore l'île afin de trouver sa moitié, voire en part afin de trouver son autre moitié de cœur...

-Et ils reviennent tous ?

Le visage de Zoro s'attrista.

-Non... Ma sœur Perona est partie voilà 200 ans et on ne l'as jamais revue... Celle qui est partie avant moi... Une femme nommée Rouge... N'est pas revenue non plus. Pour te trouver, j'ai bataillé. Et quelques centenaires n'ont pas eu le droit de partir tant que je n'étais pas rentré, au risque de finir incomplet...

Sanji tiqua au mot « centenaire » mais se rappela ce que son compagnon lui avait dit : la mort n'avait pas lieu ici, et l'on choisissait soi même de l'âge qu'arborait le corps.

« Ce peuple te servira, tu le serviras en retour, tu es chez toi dès que ton pied touchera terre, mais... Tu devras renoncer à ton île. Si le temps n'as pas cours en terre de Jouvence, il t'attendra patiemment. Le jour ou tu t'enfuiras, le poids des années te tomberont dessus instantanément.

-Zoro... Je te fais le serment de rester près de toi. Pour toujours. »

Sanji mit pieds à terre, ses yeux bleu prirent soudainement l'éclat de l'émeraude, tandis que ceux de Zoro prirent un éclat bleuté, signe de leur pacte... Et de leur amour.

Les vêtements de Sanji changèrent aussi, il était vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon doré, d'une cape d'or également, des bottes noires le chaussant. Une légère couronne d'argent, ciselé de feuilles de lierre, le coiffait.

Zoro l'emmena dans le château, puis le fit grimper en haut du donjon.

« En face, c'est la mer d'où on est arrivé, derrière le château, tu vois la ille, encore derrière, les champs où nos sujets cultivent les rêves... dit Zoro. La forêt de l'Espoir. Derrière, la chaîne de montagne des Éternels, menant a la terre du Silence : un endroit pour ceux qui veulent vivre en paix dans la contemplation de la lumière et du firmament.

Zoro le regarda, prenant délicatement son visage dans ses mains.

« Sanji ? Veux tu m'épouser ? »

Le blond répliqua par un profond baiser.

Le mariage fut célébré peu de temps après.

Le roi, père de Zoro, prit la route de la terre du Silence, laissant aux nouveaux époux les rênes du pouvoir.

Les années passèrent, le bonheur ne dépérissait pas.

Une petite fille, nommée Roxelane, vint au monde, à la surprise générale de tous. Comme quoi, tout ne semblait pas possible en terre de Jouvence. Pendant les 9 mois de sa grossesse, Zoro hallucinait un peu tout les jours d'ailleurs.

D'autres années passèrent, où ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de partir afin de trouver sa moitié.

« Ma... Petite... Fiiiiiiiillllllle !

-T'inquiètes pas papa, je reviendrais vite !

-Si grande, si... Sniiiif...

-C'est bon Zoro, jte signale que tout le monde est passé par là hein...

Pensif, Sanji vit partir sa fille, en route vers de nouvelles découvertes, de nouvelles aventures...

_Qui sais, elle ira peut être sur mon-_

Un pincement au cœur le saisit alors.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sanji sentit la mélancolie s'insinuer en lui.

Les années passèrent encore, Roxelane leur envoyant des nouvelles souvent, ainsi que de son époux, ayant décidés d'explorer le monde avant d'officialiser leur union.

Sanji la jalousa presque.

Il devenait de plus en plus las de ce séjour utopique...

Il voulait revoir sa patrie. Pas longtemps, juste un jour suffirait !

Ah, sa chère patrie...

Zoro essaya cent fois de le dissuader, mais rien n'y fait.

A contre cœur, il lui prêta son cheval d'argent.

« Mon ange, n'oublie pas, prévient-il, ne descends surtout pas de ta monture, le temps guette et n'attends qu'une chose, alourdir tes épaules du poids des années passées ici ! Plus jamais tu ne pourras revenir ici ! »

Sanji lui promis d'être prudent. Le cœur joyeux, il enfourcha le cheval d'argent et affronta la houle de l'océan impétueusement.

Enfin !

Son île !

Sanji déchanta bien vite cependant.

Dans la ville, aucun visage ne lui semblait connu, même leur paroles était incompréhensibles !

La ville avait un port maintenant, où des bateaux gigantesques étaient amarrés.

Un jeune garçon au chapeau de paille rentra sans faire exprès dans le cheval, suivi d'un brun à l'air pathibulaire et d'un blond au chapeau haut de forme.

-T'es qu'un pleurnichard Luffy !

-Maimaimais j'ai pas encore pleuré ! Répondit chapeau de paille, de grosses larmes menaçant de couler.

Le cheval, comme pour s'excuser, lui donna un petit coup de museau.

-Excusez moi les enfants ?

Ils redressèrent la tête, comprenant un peu la langue de l'étranger, certes un peu ringarde, mais quand même.

-J'ai perdu mon chemin, je suis le fils de Zeff MacCool... Sauriez vous ou-

-Hé mais attends... T'ES SANJI AUX CHEVEUX D'OR ! Cria le plus jeune, ses yeux en étoiles.

Sanji fut surpris, ainsi que les deux plus vieux du trio, qui se mirent à lui expliquer.

Il est devenu une vieille légende, transmise de génération en génération, depuis sa mystérieuse disparition il y a des siècles auparavant.

Ses compagnons, décédés.

Sa mémoire, volatilisée.

Sanji, atterré, planta les gosses, et se dirigea vers une plage, un havre de solitude.

Menant sa monture au pas, il ne put s'empêcher de sangloter, face à ce monde qui fut le sien, mais qui ne l'est plus tout à fait.

Ce qui n'est plus tout a fait la même chose, c'est la solidité de la selle, qui était usurée.

Et qui, traîtreusement, lâcha.

Sanji tomba face contre terre, tandis que la monture d'argent, libre de ses mouvements, se cabra et repartit au galop vers la mer.

Sanji se releva en suffoquant, souffrant de partout, ses habits s'étiolant en poussière, ses cheveux devenant blanc comme neige, ses yeux perdant leur éclat émeraude.

Au château, Zoro, en se voyant dans une glace, vit l'éclat de saphir disparaître, laissant ses yeux verts, ternes d'un coup, apparaître.

Il hurla de douleur.

Sanji est devenu un vieillard voûté par les siècles. Il se mit à vivre, en reclus, dans une maison, où seul le trio de gamin qu'il avait croisé lui rendait visite.

Un jour, sentant sa fin venir, il demanda aux plus vieux, Sabo et Ace, de consigner son histoire et de la garder précieusement, et leur confia que son seul regret, dans tous cela, fut de ne plus avoir revu Zoro.

Sanji décéda quelques heures plus tard, emportant, selon les habitants de la ville, le secret de son grand âge dans la tombe.

**Fin.**


End file.
